eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Mage Skills
Basic Skills of the Mage Miss.Glacial is the best character of all Ice Mage from Faction Sanctia The dogs of war have been unleashed upon the world as demonic armies plunder and murder. But even in this time of strife, knowledge is power. Wielding ''the elements of fire and ice, we create and destroy as we see fit. We were rulers, but are now cast out of our golden towers. Power shall once again be ours. We are the mages.'' Last but certainly not least in our basic skill presentation of all five Eligium classes, the mage uses a mix of damage dealing spells and other powerful magics. At later stages, they are able to walk the path of fire or ice at Tier 1 and above. Here is a list of their basic skills: * Fireball: [Single Ranged] This spell unleashes a powerful blast of scorching fire unto the enemy, causing massive damage to a single target. * Storm Punch: [Single Buff] By channeling elemental powers, the mage is able to imbue an ally with a shroud of energy which will lash out at the enemy, inflicting fire or ice damage.It provides too bonus on heal from potions or spells. * Frost Armor: [Single Buff] Magic isn’t merely about offensive power. Drawing upon the energies of ice, the caster surrounds themselves with a thick layer of frost which will absorb the attacks of their enemies.Enemy is also slowed. * Burning Soil: [Area ranged] Invoking the element of fire, the mage scorches the ground, setting it alight beneath the feet of their enemies. Mages are the true arcana imperii of the alliance, the invisible power. They stand out as powerful figures, capable of wreaking havoc upon their foes by bending the power of the elements to their will. 1. Specialization At level 15, every mage reaches a turning point and must decide whether to concentrate on fire attacks or utilize the daunting power of ice. The mage visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. Required Levels: *Tier 1 - Lv.1 *Tier 2 - Lv.15 *Tier 3 - Lv.30 *Tier 4 - Lv.50 *Tier 5 - Lv.80 *Tier 6 - Lv100 2. Tier II Pyromancer * Flamestrike: [Area Ranged] Deals magic damage plus fire damage to the units surrounding a single primary target.Max. 6 targets! * Enhanced Fireball: [Passive] ' Increases the damage of 'Fireball with magic fire attack. * Mana Spring: [Single Buff] Causes your MP costs to decrease and your magic damage to increase within certain time. * Pyroblast: [Single Ranged] ' Deals magic damage plus fire damage to a single target,increase the damage of the fireball and knock enemy back. *' Enhanced Searing Soil: [Passive] Increases the damage of '''Soil '''with magic fire attack. * Sleep: [Single Debuff] Puts the enemy target to sleep for few seconds, but any attack will awaken the target. * Scorch: [Single Ranged] Deals magic damage plus fire damage to a single target and his damage (physical+magical) is reduced for a while. Icespinner * Ice Halberd:' '[Single Range]' Deals magic damage plus ice damage to a single target, slowing the target's movement and having a chance to freeze the target. *' Enhanced Frost Armor:' '[Passive] Increases '''Frost Armor's upper damage offsetting limit. *''' Cone of Cold:' '[Area Attack]' Deals magic damage plus ice damage to the targets in front of the caster in a cone shaped area and decreases the targets' movement speed. *' Blink:' '[Single Debuff] Teleports the spell caster to a position designated by the pointer but is unable to bypass any barriers. * Enhanced Ice Halberd:' '[Passive]' Increases the damage of' Halberd by an amount equal to some magic attack and increases the chance of freezing. * Ice Coffin:' '[Single Debuff]' Disables enemy's movement and attack but also causes the target to be invincible. *' Ice Shatter: '['''''Single Debuff] Deals magic damage plus ice damage to a single target,decrease his magic and physical defense for shortly time. 3. Tier III Flamewalker * Fire Nova: [Area Attack] Deals magic damage plus fire damage to the targets surrounding caster, decreasing the target's magic defense and movement speed, with a high chance to repel the target. * Fire Blast: [Single Debuff] Deals magic damage plus fire damage to a single target, leaving it stunned for some time. * Enhanced Mana Spring: [Passive] ' Increases the magic damage of 'Spring and decreases the MP cost. * Kindling: [Single Ranged] Deals magic damage plus fire damage to an enemy target via kindling. * Molten Armor: [Single Buff] ' Casts a magic shield wich can offset damage from every attack. Each offset damage point costs 2 MP while fire defense increase for some time. *' Enhanced Scorch: [Passive] Increase the damage of '''Pyroblast. *''' Spell Reflection: [Single Debuff] ' Upon certain period of time reflects damage from spells given by enemy back to him. *' Great Fireball: [Single Ranged] Deals magic damage plus fire damage and cause additional damage over time. Frostmelder * Frost Nova: [Area Debuff] ' Deals magic damage plus ice damage to the surrounding targets, freezing the targets for some time. *' Darkfrost Bolt: [Single Debuff] Deals magic damage plus ice damage to a single target, leaving the target silenced for some time. * Enhanced Blink: [Passive] Decreases cooldown time of '''Blink. *''' Ward of Ice: [Area Debuff] Creates an enchantment of ice that decreases the movement and attack speed of targets within it. * Ice Armor: [Single Buff] Casts a magic shield which can offset damage every time. Each offset damage point costs 2 MP while ice defence increases for some time. * Enhanced Ice Shatter: [Passive] ' Gives' Shatter an area effect that increases the striking amount of the skill. * Remove Curse: [Single Debuff] Remove the body of a magical enemy targets and gain status magic attack on the target an additional cold injury. (Holy light, invincible, immune, and some special effects magic can not be removed) * Frost Spear: [Single Attack] '''Target single enemy with magic attack cause additional cold damage, if is the target in a frozen state, he cause-specific injury. 4. Tier IV Inferno Magelord *Flame Shield *Hell Fire *Rain of Fire *Fire Mastery Glacial Magelord *Ice Floes *Absolute Zero *Summon Frostwyrm *Ice Mastery Human_male_Mage_1.jpg|Glacial Mage and Frostwyrm Category:Skill Category:A-Z Category:Mage